


A-Z of Han Jisung

by MVforVictory



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A-Z, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Boys Kissing, Cats, Gen, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Sickfic, Sub Jisung, but lowkey kinda still, haha straight, i flubbed tenses oops don't care, i really don't know what to tag in this it's pretty straightforward, its cute, wow i legit tagged every relationship oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/pseuds/MVforVictory
Summary: An A-Z fic list of Stray Kids, centered around the wonderful, Han Jisung.Chapter 1: Anxiety (panic attack tw)Chapter 2: Bouncy
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 294





	1. A is for Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/gifts).



> Hi, everyone's least favorite iKON fic writer dipping their toes in the SKZ fic pool. I've actually been a stay since predebut, been a Jisung bias since then too yaaaaay
> 
> MinSung is my shit but I also love ChanSung, or and BinSung and HyunSung. And like basically Jisung with everyone not sorry.
> 
> this is only like my second fic for a group that isn't iKON and primarily exists as an excuse not to work on those which is why they're so short (at least for me)  
> i promise im usually a better writer than this
> 
> so don't slew me too hard  
> (or do, im a masochist for the right amount of money)
> 
> word count: 1507

Jisung is trying.

And the others know that.

Jisung is trying, now not only because he has to, but because he wants to. No longer does he feel alone, not with eight others standing behind him, supporting him. 

The eight others that he had bared his soul to and finally shared his struggles with when he opened up about his anxiety, but that didn’t automatically fix everything.

He still has days where he and Hyunjin just couldn’t stop arguing. They started out as rivals before transitioning into teammates, and then friends, but that wouldn’t automatically make their personalities mix without clashing, and that was fine. 

But sometimes, when all Jisung could focus on was his  _ fight or flight _ instinct, of which Hyunjin usually received the former, then their petty squabbles escalated into full-blown fights where Jisung was running solely on adrenaline and Hyunjin’s ego wouldn’t allow him to admit he was wrong.

Which in turn would frustrate both Chan and Woojin, the two oldest having to break apart the fight before either the other 00-01 liners begin taking sides or the words start turning into shoves.

Such as the current scenario.

“Jisung, Hyunjin. Apologize. Now.”

He could barely hear Woojin’s stern voice over the sound of his heart beating in his ears, far too rapid and only made worse at the sigh Chan let out.

The leader sounded exhausted, looked even wearier, and Jisung could feel himself shrinking back at the thought of being the cause of Chan’s problems.

There were very few things worse than Woojin’s disappointed looks or Chan’s tired eyes trained on him, but Jisung thinks he found something.

It was the way Hyunjin was glaring at him, like Jisung was the root cause of every evil in the world and Hyunjin wanted nothing to do with him.

He wants to pause everything, to put a stop on all of the voices talking over each other and the way his breathing was losing any sense of stability but that wasn’t going to happen.

He knew if he were to ask them to take a step away, they would. If he told them he was quickly becoming overwhelmed everyone would back off and stop yelling but Jisung wouldn’t do that. Couldn’t do that.

When he found out just why his breathing would catch and words cycled around his head non-stop, when he was able to put a name to the tingling numbness in his hands and the stiffness of his legs, Jisung  _ swore _ that he wouldn’t let it become a crutch.

An excuse.

He wouldn’t use it as a justification for his failures, his shortcomings.

He wanted to  _ beat _ it, overcome it.

But it’s never that easy.

“But it was Jisung’s fault!”

_ You’ve fucked it up. You’ve fucked it up. You’ve fucked it up because you ruin everything you touch. Chan took pity on you and that was a mistakemistakemistake. _

Jisung sobbed and everything around him just  _ stopped. _ Finally, finally they stopped. 

“Sung—”

_ “No!” _ He wailed, fingers tangling in his hair and yanking hard enough to feel several strands tear, desperately trying to combat the litany of words slamming into him but it wasn’t enough, it was never enough.

It was a pitiful attempt but Jisung needed to try and get out get out get  _ out. _

But it was no use, it was never any use and Jisung doesn’t know why he continues to try because all he does is fuck up everything he touches. He doesn’t know why the others keep him around when he ruins as many tracks as he finishes.

And then he’s consumed by everything. The blood pumping in his ears was loud and overwhelming and he couldn’t make it stop, couldn’t make it stop.

He wanted to make it stop.

“Jisung,” Chan’s hands were the ones touching him, Jisung knew from where they were placed more than connecting them to the voice echoing in his ears. Chan always grasped Jisung’s arms right above the elbow, slowly making their way up and up and up until they rested just below his shoulders.

Once, before they knew what to call it, Chan tried to pull Jisung’s hands away from his hair but the restraint had caused even more panic and the leader was left with a bruise curving around his jaw from the rapper.

“Jisung-ah,” Chan tried again, “Breathe, baby. Breathe.”

He slid one hand to the back of Jisung’s neck in a loose, but comforting, grip while Jisung continued to hyperventilate, lost in his head.

_ Why was this happening? _

Jisung  _ was _ the one that started everything, that ruined things, so why was his throat so tight and his chest felt like it was caving in.  _ Worthlessworthlessworthless—  _

“Shhhhh, none of that. No more of that.”

_ Minho. _

Jisung let out a sob of relief at the dancer’s presence, almost encompassing him in a feeling of familiarity as some of the tension drained out of his body.

He may have known Chan the longest, and Jisung trusted him with everything he had, but he and Minho understood each other in a way that Jisung has never experienced with anyone. Couldn’t imagine having with someone that wasn’t him. 

Minho’s fingers carded through his hair as he continued to make quiet shushing noises, maybe even saying something but Jisung was only focusing on the low rumble of Minho’s chest against his side.

“There you are,” Minho breathed out as he stroked the younger’s hair, “Everything’s gonna be okay. Do you want a glass of water?” He asked.

Jisung shook his head, “D-Don’t go,” his voice was almost as unsteady as his breathing but he’s  _ trying. _

“I won’t. I’ll stay right here with you.” Minho looked to Jeongin, seeing the maknae staring back at them with wide eyes, “Could you get Sungie some water?”

The youngest nodded as he scurried off, Seungmin trailing after him with a hand on his wrist.

He chose to ignore the others and focused back on Jisung’s shallow breathing. The rapper had lifted his head up from where he had had his forehead tucked against his knees, now sitting with his eyes closed and head tipped against the wall.

“Y’okay?”

Jisung blinked his eyes open to the sight of Jeongin on his knees in front of him, sporting a worried look and a half-full glass of water.

“Yeah, Innie,” Jisung tried to smile as he reached for the cup, “I’m okay.” His hands were almost shaking too bad to keep a hold on it but thankfully Minho was there to steady it.

After taking a few sips, Jisung let Minho pull the glass away before using the sleeve of his jacket to scrub the tears away. He felt unsteady, but not completely in pieces, which was good.

Compared to what he’s experienced before, Jisung supposed it could have been a lot worse and for that he was thankful.

“Sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to make a scene but I’ve been feeling kind of anxious all day and then Jinnie and I—I know it’s not an excuse but—”

“No. I don’t want to hear any of that,” Woojin firmly cut him off, “Had I known you weren’t feeling too well, I wouldn’t have scolded you like that, or I would have let you calm down first.”

Jisung nodded. He didn’t agree with the eldest, feeling that he should have been punished for  _ something, _ but he wasn’t dumb enough to argue back. 

“I’m still sorry. To you too, Hyunjinnie-hyung,” Jisung barely raised his eyes to meet that dancer’s in fear of finding  _ disgust _ or  _ contempt _ in them but they only held worry now.

No, not worry. All Jisung could see was  _ pity. _

Because that’s what he was, pitiful, too weak to really get anywhere on his own without the others dragging his deadweight behind them.

Hyunjin shook his head, “Me too, I guess. It was my fault too.”

  
  


-

“I really am sorry, Sungie.”

Jisung buried his nose into the divot of Hyunjin’s neck as the dancer’s arm curled even tighter around his back in a firm and protective grip.

“I know you are, Jinnie,” Jisung mumbled, “I am too. I shouldn’t have said what I did. You’re not just a pretty face and I love your personality. I don’t ever wanna make you doubt yourself again.”

“And I should never be the reason you have a panic attack. The fact that I  _ was _ makes me a pretty shitty friend,” Hyunjin grumbled.

“No, you’re not,” Jisung pushed himself up on still-shaky arms to peer down at the older boy, “You’re a good friend. You’re a good person. You may be a goofball and sometimes don’t think before you talk but it’s just a part of you and I  _ love _ you. Okay?”

“Wasn’t I supposed to be the one comforting you?” Hyunjin gave him a soft smile and Jisung threw his head back and laughed.

Jisung was just as introverted as he was outgoing, just as Hyunjin was as insecure as he was full of himself.

“We love you too, Sungie. Don’t forget that.”


	2. B is for Bouncy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in an hour last night instead of doing anything else I need done
> 
> (but also I may or may not have started another Jisung centric one shot ~~that’s gonna end up too long~~ so keep an eye out for that!!
> 
> word count: 1300

“Sungie,” Woojin’s face scrunched up in a laugh, “How do you expect to make it through the movie if you keep bouncing around like you are?”

“Yeah, you’re the one that’s been talking about finally watching the new Spiderman all day,” Minho cheekily added.

Jisung puffed out his cheeks in response, wiggling his legs behind him before giving up on the position and rolling from his front to his back.

“It’s not like I wanna be so fidgety,” he pouted, “But I’ve been like this all day.”

They all knew what he was referring to, Chan and Changbin moreso than others, with how Jisung has a limited time on how long he could sit still.

It’s never too bad on days where they had practice, or fun schedules like Knowing Bros or Weekly Idol that took a lot of energy to get through, but the past few days haven’t really consisted of much outside of meetings and writing for their next comeback.

Which meant they were dealing with a very restless rapper-maknae.

It’s always his legs that give him away first, between the tapping of his feet or bouncing his leg nonstop. His hands usually followed. He’d start picking at the skin on his nails before finding a pencil or something to start drumming against a table.

And then the rest of his body after. His arms crossed, uncrossed, crossed again, before giving up to tap some more. Usually met with an exasperated look that led to Jisung sitting on his hands for a few minutes…

Or until he couldn’t physically  _ stand _ sitting anymore.

The second Jisung got up from the floor to dart into the kitchen—for a snack or drink or whatever else, Woojin didn’t know—he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him right down into his lap.

Jisung landed with a soft  _ oof, _ nearly kneeing Seungmin in the back of the head in surprise before the position dawned on him, “Oh, okay,” he mumbled as he leaned back into Woojin’s hold.

Worked like a charm, always.

Chan sent Woojin a grateful smile and the room instantly seemed so much quieter without the constant ruffling of clothing or little huffs that came with Jisung constantly wiggling around.

“Bouncy baby,” Woojin muttered at the boy in his arms, “You better stay awake for this movie.”

Jisung hummed, “I will, hyung. Promise,” but his dragging voice and bleary eyes gave him away, even before the yawn that followed did.

Which was then followed with Jisung dragging the little tip of his nose along the side of Woojin’s neck, soft wisps of hair brushing the eldest’s cheeks as arms wrapped around his neck.

The position turned Jisung almost completely away from the TV, so Woojin didn’t put too much attention into the movie because he knew they’d end up watching it again some time very soon, and just circled his own arms around Jisung’s hip.

The rapper gave another sleepy hum when Felix pulled his legs over his lap, freckles folding into the creases of his eyes and lips pulled into a smile.

Jisung tightened his grip, even though Woojin had no intent of letting him go any time soon, before mumbling something against his neck.

“What was that, baby?” Woojin asked, bemused.

“Can I sleep with hyung tonight?” Jisung asked, barely any louder but pulled away slightly, making the words clear enough for Woojin to actually hear them this time.

“Of course, Jisungie.”

Woojin pressed his lips against Jisung’s temple, and then again on his nose with little difficulty, as Jisung continued to nuzzle his jaw with his forehead.

His hair tickled enough to make the vocalist give another breathy laugh, drawing the attention of both Felix and Changbin as he waved them off.

“M’sorry.”

“Why?” Woojin frowned at the seemingly random, yet sincere sounding, apology. He slid a hand up Jisung’s side and under his sweater, thumb rubbing over his ribs and fingers stretched over his back.

Jisung was small. 

It wasn’t even a matter of his height, there wasn’t really any crazy height difference between any of them (except for maybe BinSung versus Hyunjin), but something in Jisung’s bowed-legs and barely slighter frame just screamed  _ CUDDLE ME. _

Changbin had that vibe about him too, and he used it mainly against Hyunjin to get the tallest boy to cuddle him, but Jisung usually didn’t directly seak out their laps.

But once pulled onto one, he went from a restless teenager to a nuzzly kid.

“Becuase I’m such a spaz,” Jisung mumbled, “S’not easy to put up with.”

“Oh, Sung-ah,” Woojin felt a fond smile pulling at the corners of his lips as his tipped Jisung’s head to meet his eyes, “We don’t ‘put up with you,’ silly. You’re part of our little family, and that means we love you no matter what, quirks included. Hell, you still put up with Jeongin and he pours the milk before cereal.”

Jisung scrunched up his nose at the thought, sending a sneaky glance over to the maknae but Jeongin was actually focused on the movie.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Jisung muttered, “If you can ignore a sin that vile, then I guess you can find the good in anyone.”

Woojin laughed again, “Not to mention Jeongin never lets me hold him like this,” he joked as Jisung burrowed further in his hold.

The rapper gave a happy little wiggle when Felix gently began dragging his knuckles along the arch of the shorter boy’s foot.

“Hold still,” Woojin jokingly challenged when Jisung jerked his knee again, making the younger instantly stop his wiggling to let Felix go from tickling to gentle rubbing at the bottoms of his feet.

He couldn’t help himself, but Jisung found himself nodding off to both of the other boys’ gentle ministrations, despite the movie still playing in the background.

Woojin was a sturdy presence in Jisung’s life, ever since he met the older boy, and he couldn’t imagine what everything would be like without the eldest by his side.

He couldn’t imagine not having any of them with him after creating the family they have.

“Jisung,” Woojin whispered as he gently shook him, “Do you wanna go to bed now?”

“Mhmm.”

He was just so cute. Woojin wanted to scream.

Jisung’s one arm had fallen from Woojin’s neck, now curled in front of his mouth with his thumb barely grazing the waterline of his lips. The rapper was mostly asleep at this point, so Woojin worked to gently lift him enough to stand after. 

Having a pliant Jisung curled against his chest garnered more than a couple jealous glares, but Woojin only stuck his tongue out in retaliation as he stepped over several other sleepy maknae-line members to head into the bathroom.

Jisung grumbled when Woojin forced his toothbrush into his hand.

“Brush your teeth. You and Felix ate enough gummie bears to perminately rot them.”

He grumbled again, but listened anyway because Woojin _ was _ right, and the faster he finished, the faster he would be allowed to go back to sleep.

When done, Woojin scooped Jisung back up, letting the smaller boy koala-hang off him for the short trip from bathroom to bedroom. He gave Jisung a little bounce before setting him on the bed, laughing at the pouty look on the rapper’s face as he reached his arms out towards him with a little bounce.

“Woojinnie-hyung,” he whined, making grabby hands, “M’cold now.”

“I gotta get my hoodie off, Sungie,” the vocalist explained with a chuckle, “You cling and I know I’ll start sweating if I leave it on. Is that what you want?”

“No…”

“Exactly.”

Woojin climbed into bed after the rapper, burrito-ing them in the blankets as he covered the younger’s face in kisses. 

Jisung was his little, bouncy squirrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet I didn’t reread this after typing it soz
> 
> ~~I also pour milk before cereal~~

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments below, check out my other fics and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MVforVictory) @MVforVictory!!
> 
> I also have an NSFW twitter that im never on lmao @BabyBoyRappers
> 
> comments nd kudos pls i need them


End file.
